The True God
by hibarikyoya13
Summary: Kira is resurrected.


He climbed those stairs. He tripped over his own foot due to drowsiness. Although it didn't hurt; his pain nerves already began to numb out, and his muscles were weakening. He laid there along the steps on his back.

The last few seconds of his life were fading away so slowly. Why couldn't they just pass by faster? All he wanted was silence; time for him to lie in peace – in a place of utter nothingness. Initially, he wished to become justice and just prevail against Near, but it seems that isn't possible now. Now that he's only getting closer to death.

_Where is Ryuk? _The death god had promised to end his sufferings once the time had come, and this was definitely a respected moment for him to scribble down his name.

"God _dam_mit," Light cursed, clenching his fists tight. "Why can't you just kill me now? Do it already, Ryuk!" He sobbed in frustration, and bit his bottom lip.

Everything around him was finally beginning to blur. Was this the time, or is the fuzziness of his vision only caused by the tears' interference? He decided to shut them instead. He would rather leave this terrible world still looking like a god, wounded in battle, than a sore loser with eyes still open and dull. That always seemed like a stupid appearance. It never looked at all honorable to him.

"Hey, Light."

He instantly blinked open both eyes.

Ryuk stood before him. He grinned with teeth showing, down at the pitiful human who was soaked in his own puddle of blood. The scene caused his smile to grow wider.

"Where's your notebook, Ryuk?" Light glared at him with the last of his strength. Just narrowing his eyes made him feel like his heart was slowing down more and more.

"Yagami Light." The death god pulled out his death note, stolen from another god. "I am supposed to write down your name, as your time has come. There's an ambulance and a few back-up police vehicles speeding here right this moment. They will be here in less than two minutes. If they arrive before I jot down these letters, you'll either be sent to prison for your entire life, or receive the death penalty. Both ways, your soul would die miserably."

"Why tell me this now?" Light muttered.

Ryuk said nothing for a while, and sat down next to him. He looked off into the distant sun set.

"Because you can still win. I won't kill you."

Light suddenly gasped for air, widening his eyes. He turned his head and faced Ryuk with a look of terror and shock. _No… he must be lying. He must be. _Growling in anger, Light pounded the cement steps with a fist.

"Death gods aren't so kind, Ryuk! Don't fuck with me now!" He shouted.

"I'm not," Ryuk replied, yet he still wouldn't look at him.

"…You're serious?"

"I always am."

"But I've lost so much blood. What can you do about this? If I go to a hospital, they'll recognize me. You only mean that _you _won't kill me! Doesn't mean that I won't _die_!"

"Light, did you know that certain death gods can control time? Not in our world, only yours. I'm one of them. You understand this connection between time and life, right?"

Light nodded, and began to calm down. His signature grin was plastered over his face once again. "I get it. I'll have to relive that risky scene… I'll do it, Ryuk."

The death god snickered. "Alright; my gift to you. Better not screw it up this time, Light."

()()()()()

He inhaled softly, and gradually reopened his eyes.

This was his room indeed. Nothing has changed, besides the death of his father. He laughed quietly to himself while observing the back of his hands to make sure all of this was real. There were no more scrapes or scars. No bullet holes in his shirt. It can be confirmed. This definitely was reality.

Now, all he needed to do was make a single call to Mikami. Tell him to immediately switch notebooks with him. That was all, and everything would go perfectly.

"I'd like you to entertain me a little longer." Ryuk appeared through the window curtains. "Get this right."

"Of course." Light turned away to stare at his cellphone on the desk. He had already blocked his own number so that ones he called couldn't identify him. He smiled as raven demon horns grew from the side of his head, and picked up the device. "Full justice mode. Engaged."

* * *

**A/N: **

Alright, I'm basically killing myself here. I can't even catch up on other stories, and yet I'm posting this.

If this Fanfiction is successful and I have ideas on how to continue the plot, it'll be fine. If barely anyone reads this... Shit.

But yeah, I just had sudden inspiration to write about Light resurrecting and becoming god once again. He's fucking amazing. I support Kira. I despised the ending of Death Note so much that I just _needed _to compose my own alternative ending where Light is justice (although to be honest, I don't believe there is a true definition for the word, as it's commonly said to be just our "moral laws"; which I also don't like).

I have a slight feeling that many of you may curse me with eternal damnation in hell, but fuck it.

My mind is going to run freely.

If there are those of you out there who also love Kira though, you guys are cool :)

See you in a while.

(I say that because I'm lazy as fuck. I can't promise that I'll be updating very soon. Sorry)


End file.
